This invention relates generally to the field of portable information devices (PID) and in particular, to an apparatus and method of mounting an antenna in a stylus port of a PID.
Conventional PIDs such as, for example, the Palm(trademark) series of Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) offered by Palm Inc., of Santa Clara, Calif., typically include a manually operable stylus. The stylus is a writing utensil that enables the operator to control and input data into the device via the touch sensitive display screen. The housing of these devices may include two elongated slots, the first slot formed along one side wall of the housing, and the second slot formed along the other side wall of the housing. Each slot is configured to receive and house the stylus when the device is not in use.
In certain applications, these PIDs are adapted to be used for wireless communications. In particular, these devices typically include some type of radio circuit board and associated antenna, which enables the devices to send and receive radio signals in a wireless environment. Attempts have been made to provide an antenna for wireless applications. Typically, they are xe2x80x9cclip-onxe2x80x9d modules that must be fastened to the handheld communications device in some fashion. The disadvantage of these conventional xe2x80x9cclip-onxe2x80x9d modules is that they are usually not integrally formed within the existing dimensions of the device. Instead, the modules are typically large and bulky, and occupy a considerable amount of space. As a result, these conventional xe2x80x9cclip-onxe2x80x9d modules detract from the portable nature of the device. For example, PIDs having these modules typically cannot be stowed in one""s pocket when traveling from one location to another.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an apparatus and method for mounting an antenna in a PID that overcomes the disadvantages described above.
One aspect of the invention provides a PID including a housing having an elongated slot formed therein. A circuit board is disposed with the housing. An elongated antenna housing including a first end and a second end is received in the elongated slot. A conductive contact member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing, and an antenna member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing. The antenna member is electrically connected with the conductive contact member. A conductive connection clip is attached to the housing for providing an electrical connection between the conductive contact member and the circuit board. The conductive connection clip includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The second end portion is operatively connected to the circuit board, and the first end portion contacts the conductive contact member to allow signals to be transferred from the antenna member to the circuit board and vice versa. The first end portion of the conductive connection clip may preferably be positioned in the elongated slot. The housing may preferably include a first end and a second end, and the conductive connection clip may preferably be positioned adjacent to the first end of the housing. The conductive connection clip may preferably be comprised of a conductive alloy. The elongated slot may preferably be configured to receive a stylus. The housing may also include a first side and a second side, and the elongated slot may preferably be positioned along the first side of the housing. A second elongated slot may preferably be positioned along the second side of the housing. The second elongated slot positioned along the second side of the housing may preferably be identical to the elongated slot positioned along the first side of the housing. The second elongated slot is configured to receive a stylus. The conductive contact member may preferably be positioned within the antenna housing adjacent to the first end of the antenna housing. The elongated antenna housing may preferably include an opening formed therein, and the conductive connection clip may preferably extend through the opening to contact the conductive contact member. The opening may preferably receive the first end portion of the conductive connection clip. The antenna member may preferably be configured to be positioned in an extended position and a retracted position. The antenna member may preferably include a first end and a second end. The first end of the antenna member may preferably include a manually operable cap portion to allow the antenna member to be positioned between the retracted position and the extended position. The second end of the antenna member may preferably include an antenna collection collet. The antenna collection collet may preferably be electrically connected with the conductive contact member and the conductive connection clip. A cover for the PID may also be provided. The cover may preferably be operatively connected to the elongated antenna housing. A flexible hinge member may also be provided. The flexible hinge member may preferably be attached the cover and to the elongated antenna housing. An attachment stub may preferably be attached to the elongated antenna housing and to the flexible hinge member.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of mounting an antenna in a PID. A housing for the PID is provided. The housing includes an elongated slot formed therein, and a circuit board is disposed with the housing. An elongated antenna housing includes a first end and a second end. A conductive contact member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing, and an antenna member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing. The antenna member is electrically connected with the conductive contact member. A conductive connection clip is attached to the housing. The conductive connection clip includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The second end portion is operatively connected to the circuit board. The elongated antenna housing is inserted into the elongated slot, and the second end portion of the conductive connection clip contacts against the conductive contact member. Signals are transferred from the antenna member to the circuit board and vice versa. The elongated antenna housing may also include an opening formed, and the conductive connection clip may preferably extend through the opening to contact the conductive contact member.
Another aspect of the invention provides a PID including a housing having an elongated slot formed therein. A circuit board is disposed with the housing. An elongated antenna housing including a first end and a second end is received in the elongated slot. A first conductive contact member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing adjacent to the first end of the elongated antenna housing. A second conductive contact member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing adjacent to the second end of the elongated antenna housing. An antenna member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing. The antenna member is configured to be positioned in a retracted position and an extended position. The antenna member is electrically connected with the first conductive contact member when the antenna member is in the extended position. The antenna member is electrically connected with the second conductive contact member when the antenna member is in the retracted position. A first conductive connection clip is attached to the housing for providing an electrical connection between the first conductive contact member and the circuit board. The first conductive connection clip includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The second end portion of the first conductive connection clip is operatively connected to the circuit board, and the first end portion of the first conductive connection clip contacts the first conductive contact member to allow signals to be transferred from the antenna member to the circuit board and vice versa when the antenna member is in the extended position. A second conductive connection clip is attached to the housing for providing an electrical connection between the second conductive contact member and the circuit board. The second conductive connection clip includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion of the second conductive connection clip is operatively connected to the circuit board, and the second end portion of the second conductive connection clip contacts the second conductive contact member to allow signals to be transmitted from the antenna member to the circuit board and vice versa when the antenna member is in the retracted position. The first end portion of the first conductive connection clip may preferably be positioned in the elongated slot, and the second end portion of the second conductive connection clip may preferably be positioned in the elongated slot. The antenna member may preferably include a first end and a second end. The first end of the antenna member may preferably include a manually operable cap portion to allow the antenna member to be positioned between the retracted position and the extended position. The second end of the antenna member may preferably include an antenna collection collet. The antenna collection collet may preferably be electrically connected with the first conductive contact member when the antenna member is in the extended position. The antenna collection collet may preferably be electrically connected with the second conductive contact member when the antenna member is in the retracted position.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of mounting an antenna in a PID. A housing for the PID is provided. The housing includes an elongated slot formed therein. A circuit board is disposed with the housing. An elongated antenna housing including a first end and a second end is received in the elongated slot. A first conductive contact member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing adjacent to the first end of the elongated antenna housing. A second conductive contact member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing adjacent to the second end of the elongated antenna housing. An antenna member is positioned within the elongated antenna housing. The antenna member is configured to be positioned in a retracted position and an extended position. The antenna member is electrically connected with the first conductive contact member when the antenna member is in the extended position. The antenna member is electrically connected with the second conductive contact member when the antenna member is in the retracted position. A first conductive connection clip is attached to the housing. The first conductive connection clip includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The second end portion of the first conductive connection clip is operatively connected to the circuit board. A second conductive connection clip is attached to the housing. The second conductive connection clip includes a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end portion of the second conductive connection clip is operatively connected to the circuit board. The elongated antenna housing is inserted into the elongated slot. The first end portion of the first conductive connection clip is contacted against the first conductive contact member. The second end portion of the second conductive connection clip is contacted against the second conductive contact member. Signals are transferred from the antenna member to the circuit board and vice versa when the antenna member is in the extended position. Signals are transferred from the antenna member to the circuit board and vice versa when the antenna member is in the retracted position. The antenna member may preferably include a first end and a second end. The first end of the antenna member may preferably include a manually operable cap portion, and the second end of the antenna member may preferably include an antenna collection collet. The antenna member may preferably be positioned in the extended position to allow the antenna collection collet to be electrically connected with the first conductive contact member. The antenna member may preferably be positioned in the retracted position to allow the antenna collection collet to be electrically connected with the second conductive contact member.